Days of Autumn
by BloodyTink
Summary: Autumn Eberheart was out with her friends when she was hit by truck and died, but soon found herself in Middle Earth. Now she's on a quest with a wizard, a hobbit and a group of dwarves to reclaim their homeland and fight a dragon. Autumn believes that she was by accident but everything happens for a reason *formerly called Unexpected Autumn* Fili/OC


Chapter 1 Living and Dying

**Author's Note: I'm starting this story over again due to a lot of people sending me emails of 'constructive criticism' about things they didn't like. I admit I was just so excited to finally post my story that I didn't even bother to double check it. I actually think this turned out better and I'm not gonna change it again. All in all, this is my story and trust me I know where I want it to go. So here it is, Days of Autumn, formerly called 'Unexpected Autumn'. **

Autumn Eberthart stared at her target with a determine look on her face. She held her knife in her hand ready to strike. She raised her arm and with the flick of her wrist she let it go. Autumn watched as the knife flew through the air and hits the bullseye.

"We have a winner!" a voice shouted.

Autumn smiled at the man with top hat and handed her a pink teddy bear. She turned around and saw a pretty blonde girl about five-years-old with her mother standing behind her.

"Here you go sweetie," Autumn said sweetly.

The girl smiled and hugged the bear.

"What do we say to the nice lady," the mother told her daughter.

"Thank you," the little girl replied.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

Autumn watched as the mother and daughter run off to enjoy the rest of the fair. Then Autumn spotted her two best friends, a short brunette girl and an Asian girl with glasses, standing by the Knife Throwing Booth.

"Pay up suckers," Autumn taunted, holding out her hand.

They both groaned.

"Don't be sore losers," Autumn pointed out.

"All right, all right. You win," Maddie, the brunette girl said.

She pulls out a ten and hands it to Autumn. Raven, the Asian girl, also gives her a ten.

"I still think it was dumb luck," Raven declared.

"Hey! You guys bet I couldn't hit the bullseye ten times in a row. It's not my fault I proved you wrong with my mad skills," Autumn shrugged her shoulders.

"That's because you practice knife throwing at home," Maddie pointed out.

"And archery," Autumn added.

"I swear it's like you're from another time," Raven rolled her eyes.

Autumn just laughed at her friend's joke. It wasn't the first time that someone commented on her unique personality. Most girls her age were into fashion, make up and other material crap, but not her. She enjoyed being outdoors, learning different fighting styles, and other unusual stuff that caught her fancy.

While Maddie was the sweet one and Raven the brains, Autumn was the adventurer of the group because she always longed for something more. I mean, she had a good life in Boston with her family and friends but it could so boring at times. It was like being trapped in that movie _Pleasantville_, where everything was predictable, only there was no Tobey Maguire. She would kill to go on some kind of adventure.

"Come on, let's go get some cotton candy. My treat," Autumn suggested.

"Um, that's our money you're using so technically _we're_ actually paying for it," Maddie reminded her.

"Which is why I love you guys," Autumn smirked.

"You know we're gonna get you back for this," Raven warned.

"True but who can think of payback on a beautiful day like this," Autumn said.

Maddie and Raven exchanged looks knowing that their friend had a point. So they all went to one of the food carts and bought some cotton candy. They were talking about what ride they should go on next when they were approached by a homeless woman asking for chance. Aside from the filthy clothes and dirt on her face she wasn't ugly. The woman looked to be in her early 50s with long ratty chestnut hair. If she cleaned herself up she could be a real looker. Taking pity on the woman they each gave her a dollar.

As they got into the bumper cars they failed to notice that the homeless woman staring at them, particularly Autumn. She watched as Autumn and her friends were having fun bumping each other with their bumper cars. She continued to follow them without being seen. After a couple of more rides and some popcorn they decided to call it a day. The homeless woman watched as the girls crossed the street to where their car was. She spotted the woman and her daughter from the knife throwing booth exit the fair. The homeless woman flicked her wrist a huge gust of wind hit the two and the girl's teddy bear flew out of her hands.

"Teddy!," the girl yelled running after it.

The teddy bear lands in the middle of the road. Libby goes to get it but fails to see the truck coming toward her.

"Libby!," the girl's mother yells.

Autumn and her friends turned to the see truck about to hit the little girl. Without thinking Autumn runs out and pushes the little girl out of the way. The girl was all right but she wasn't so lucky because she soon found herself crashing into the windshield and bouncing off the hood, falling onto the pavement.

Raven and Maddie ran to see if their friend was okay. Soon a small crowd is gathered around Autumn, who wasn't moving. The homeless woman knew what she did was wrong but it was the only way for the girl to discover her true home and her destiny. She waved her hand and soon she was gone in a flash of light.

Even though Autumn's body still remained on Earth her spirit was leaving this realm for another.

**~8~8~8~8~**

It's been three days since they left the Shire to picked up the burglar and Fili was tired with all the riding. He'll admit Bilbo Baggins didn't look like much of a burglar but if Gandalf says he's a burglar than that was good enough for him. He was a wizard after all. Fili looked over his shoulder where the hobbit was riding in the back, who looked so uncomfortable and out of place. He couldn't help feel sorry for the Halfling.

Fili turned his attention toward the front where Thorin was leading the Company on their quest to reclaim Erebor. He still couldn't believe that he and his brother were actually traveling to the Lonely Mountain, their birthplace. They grew up on their uncle's stories of the great city and always dreamed of seeing it with their own eyes. All they have to do is kill a dragon. How hard could it be?

"Halt!," Thorin shouted to the Company.

Everyone came to a stop wondering what was going on.

"Why have we stopped," Kili asked his brother.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

One by one they got off their ponies to see what was holding them up. What they saw took them by surprise. It was a human girl lying unconscious in the middle of the road. She looked like any normal race of man, but she was wearing the strangest clothes he's ever seen. She was wearing black trousers made of unknown material and purple long sleeve shirt that clung to her body like a second skin.

"Is she dead," Thorin asked Oin.

Oin kneeled to check for pulse.

"No, she's alive. But she has a nasty cut on her forehead," Oin pointed out.

He was right. He moved the girl's dark blonde girl out of her face to show her forehead bleeding. Suddenly she started to stir and slowly began to open her eyes. When she saw all of them crowding around her she screamed. She sprung to her feet held her hands up in a defensive stance. She tried her best to look brave but Fili could tell she was scared out of her wits.

Dwalin did the stupid thing by moving closer to her.

"Lass..." he was cut off when she punched him in the face.

Dwalin went down hard and grabbed his nose in pain, while yelling a few curse words. Fili had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. The girl looked at them scared and confused.

"What-what's going on? Where am I? Who are you people," she demanded.

Gandalf decided to be the one to do the talking. He carefully stepped over Dwalin, who was being helped by his brother Balin, and made his way toward the girl. She tensed up but she didn't move away.

"Look, if you-you guys are planning to rob me or something I-I don't have any money," the girl quickly answered.

"We are not thieves, my dear. You have nothing to fear," Gandalf assured her.

"I'm in the middle of the woods with a group of strange men carrying weapons, so pardon me if I don't believe you," she snapped.

"I understand. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gandalf the Grey," he said.

When he said his name her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Gandalf? The Wizard," she asked surprise.

"So you've heard of me," Gandalf smiled.

The girl slowly looked around her surroundings and at the Company, as if she was slowly realizing something important.

"Thirteen dwarves... a hobbit... and a wizard... I'm not in Boston, am I," she asked cautiously.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Where in Middle Earth is that," Ori asked innocently.

As soon as she heard the words _Middle Earth_ she began to panic.

"Oh god! This is not happening. This is not happening," she chanted as she started to feel dizzy. "Ah! My head!"

She grabbed her head in pain as she started feel wobbly. Before he knew what he was doing Fili was ran to her side to keep her from falling over. She grabbed on to his shoulders to steady herself while Fili had his hands on her hips.

"Oh god! Everything spinning," she groaned, her eyes casted down at her feet.

"It's okay. I got you," Fili assured her, holding her close.

"My head hurts. I think I'm gonna be sick. If I throw up on you I apologize in advance," she said.

"It's gonna be all right. I promise. Just look at me," he instructed her.

When she lifted her head and looked at him, he honestly felt everything around him stop. He didn't see anything but her beautiful hazel eyes and he couldn't hear anything except the beating of his own heart that was trying to jump out of his chest. Finally he managed to pull himself together and speak.

"Um... just take deep breaths and focus on me, okay. Only me."

"Only you," she repeated.

She took a deep breath and a couple of more before she was finally calm down.

"Better," he asked hopefully.

"Yes. Thank you," she smiled.

Fili couldn't help but notice how pretty her smile was.

"Fili!"

Fili turned to his uncle who was not at all amused. He noticed that he still had his hands around the girl and quickly pulled away from her.

"Oin needs to have a look at her cut. Afterwards we can question her. Go with them so she doesn't run," Thorin said.

"I'm standing right here, you know," the girl answered annoyed.

Thorin just looked at her and turned to talk to Gandalf. Everyone decided it would be a good time to rest. As they took the ponies aside Fili lead the girl to where Oin was waiting for them near a tree. She still looked a bit shaky so he wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked at her confused.

"Just lean on me," he told her.

"Okay, but I wasn't joking on the whole throwing up thing," she remained him.

"I've survived worse," he chuckled.

"I'm Autumn by the way," she said.

"Fili, at your service," he introduce himself.

They shared a smile before Fili lead Autumn to Oin, who started to inspect her cut. She hissed a little when he touched it.

"I'm sorry lass. You're lucky the cut wasn't too deep so you won't need snitches," Oin assured her.

"That's good to hear," Autumn said.

"Tell me what was the last thing you remember," Oin asked her.

She grew quite, trying her best to remember what happened to her before they found her on the road. Suddenly her eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"Oh god no!," Autumn gasped.

"What is it? Do you remember," Fili asked concerned.

Autumn nodded her head.

"What happened to you," Fili asked.

"I died," she said quietly.

**Author's Note: So many questions: Who was the homeless woman? What is Autumn's role in all this? You'll just have to wait and see. Off to write chapter two :)**


End file.
